


Riding after midnight

by JenJo



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason has tentacles, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: “Where am I?”“You’re safe, for now,” Kara answered, lowering her wrench and crouching near the rider’s head. “Who are you?”“Jason,” he whispered, before looking at Kara. “Still think I’m cute?”





	Riding after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Tentatodd Week.  
> One of the prompts was "Alternate Universes", and I chose Gotham City Garage.

It was after midnight, and no moon rose to light the sky-  _ what else is new? _ \- as Kara sat at her workbench, putting some extra touches onto her bike-  _ what else is new? _ .

It seemed more and more that staying up all night upgrading her things was how she was going to be spending her new life. She probably shouldn’t complain- she  _ had  _ wanted to get away from Lex. And if the price of getting away was a few sleepless nights, well, Kara had had worse.

_ If only the moon was visible, then I wouldn’t have to waste power on lighting this place. _

Kara was so focused on her task, that she did not immediately hear the crash outside. 

Once she registered it, she flew from her chair, rushing outside to see if she could offer any help.

There was a bike down the road, smoking, and a rider, lying unmoving.

She ran straight to the rider, checking for injuries, before bringing him into her workspace. She lay them on the bed she kept there, for when she could grab a couple of minutes of sleep.

She then dragged the bike as much as she could, leaving ti just outside her space.

The figure wore a leather jacket and helmet, so Kara was optimistic that they wouldn’t be  _ too  _ injured, more from the impact than anything. But the figure lay unmoving, so they’d definitely been rendered unconscious.

She lifted off the helmet, finding herself looking at a familiar face, though she could not immediately place it. 

“Well, there’s not much I can do for you until you wake up, but I can try and fix your bike,” Kara said to the figure, before taking her toolbox outside and attempting to fix the bike.

 

~

 

A short while later, Kara heard crashing from inside her space. She went inside, a wrench in hand, ready to fight off an intruder.

“Who are-  _ what are you doing out of bed _ ?” 

She found the rider lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

“Where am I?”

“You’re safe, for now,” Kara answered, lowering her wrench and crouching near the rider’s head. “Who are you?”

“Jason,” he whispered, before looking at Kara. “Still think I’m cute?”

“Do I…” Kara realised why he was so familiar. “You heard about that?”

“I hear a lot of things,” Jason laughed, making an aborted effort to sit up.

“Are you okay?” 

Jason shook his head. “I’m not, but I will be. ‘Soon as it’s done fixing me.”

“Would you like to sit up?”

“No, I’m-”

“Wait, you said  _ it _ ? What is fixing you? A machine? Tech? Could it have been broken in the crash-”

“There was no crash,” Jason interrupted, before Kara could spiral into a never ending wave of questions. “The bike was rigged to fail. A crash involves driver error, or another party. This was sabotage.”

“That doesn’t sound right.”

“ _ I  _ don’t crash.”

“Ah.” In that one word, Kara conveyed  _ exactly  _ what she thought of Jason.

Jason pushed himself up to a seated position with one arm, while the other one hang  _ extremely  _ limp.

Kara pointed at the arm. “Is that broken? Dislocated?”

Jason looked down at it, and shook his head. “No, it just can’t maintain human form while healing. It might swap an arm for a leg at some point, so be prepared for that.”

Kara blinked at Jason. And blinked again. “Okay, that was English, I understood all of those words separately. But that sentence made no sense.”

Jason looked around the workspace. “How secure is this place?”

“I’m the only one who spends any time here, sweep it for bugs hourly.”

Jason nodded. “And are you going to talk about this with your crew?”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Are  _ you  _ going to talk about this with  _ your  _ crew?”

“I’m not sure I have one to go back to,” Jason said, before shaking his head. “But no, no one will hear about this.”

“And they won’t hear it from me.”

Jason nodded as he began to take off his jacket. “I should warn you, this is probably not something you’re used to seeing.”

Kara  _ definitely  _ wasn’t prepared to see Jason slide the jacket down his arm, to reveal a  _ tentacle _ . She fell back, but didn’t back away. 

The tentacle stretched out, as though sensing it’s surroundings. 

Kara reached out towards it, before drawing her hand back. “Are you controlling it?”

“No,” Jason sighed, as the tentacle moved towards where Kara’s hand had been. “Not right now, anyway. Sometimes, I can get it to  _ mostly  _ do what I want, but it takes a lot of concentration and isn’t always helpful. Mostly, it’s needs and mine are the same.”

“It’s healing you, you said?” Kara spoke without taking her eyes off of the tentacle.

“Definitely broke a couple of ribs, and my left leg. My left arm was easiest for it to heal, so that got done first. It tends to prioritise on ease, rather than what’s important. Ribs are much more uncomfortable than arms.”

Kara watched as the tentacle reached towards her again. “What’s it doing?”

“Saying hello,” Jason answered with a small smile.

Kara looked to Jason with wide eyes. “What do I do?”

“Hold out your hand, I won’t let it hurt you.”

Common sense would have had Kara leaving this room and never looking back.

Kara had never listened to common sense.

She found herself reaching out to the tentacle, which closed the distance between them, and wound itself around Kara’s hand.

“It feels… weird,” Kara said, watching the tentacle wrap around her hand. “Do you feel that?”

“A little,” Jason said, shifting slightly. “I get feedback from them, and can generally tell if something is good or bad.”

“And what am I?” Kara asked, looking back at Jason.

Jason’s lips began to curl in a smile. “I would certainly enjoy finding that out.”

Kara felt her breath catch in her throat. “What are you saying, exactly?”

“Someone in my gang rigged my bike to kill me, so I can’t go back there. I am completely at your mercy right now, Kara. So the question is,” Jason leant forward, the tentacle beginning to wind further up Kara’s arm. “What are  _ you  _ going to do with  _ me _ ?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
